Big Brothers are always there
by Deanaholic1
Summary: BASically Soda and Darry follow POny when he runs away. Johnny doesn't stab the soc. Pony gets hurt. i requested Logan PArk to write this plot and hope she/he still will! i just took a whack at it. plz review some bad language
1. Big Brothers are Always There

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Well I am in the middle of serious writer's block, which means. I naturally have come up with a new idea for a story.

Now I have recommended that Logan Park write this plot, which I really hope that she/he will! She is a very good writer and believes that she could do a lot better than me, but I'm bored so here it goes…

**Big Brothers are Always There**

I looked up at Darry; I was too upset and stunned to say a word to him. I mean he had just HIT me. He's never so much as laid a finger on me, but he just pushed me down.

I got up and ran out of my house, not caring if they followed or not. I was faster and could out run even Darry. And that's what I did, I ran. I could here Soda yelling at Darry for pulling a stupid act and heard fast footsteps behind me, but I kept running.

"Come on Johnny get up." I said when I jumped on Johnny in the lot. I saw him jumped and felt bad for scaring him like that but, I was too upset at the moment to even think. He got up and we ran and ran. Never looked back. I had lost Darry and Soda while running towards Johnny. I know they're out looking for me.

"Slow down Pony. What's wrong?" Johnny panted. I slowed my pace for him and felt my pockets.

"He hit me. I swear we used to be just fits before mom and dad died." I said. I could feel the burning in the back of my eyes now.

Johnny said something about his dad hitting him, but I was too scared and tired and upset to hear.

"You got a stick Johnny?"

"Yeah, sure." I watched him fish out a weed from his pocket and I took it from him and quickly lit it up. I took a long drag, savoring to calmness it always brought.

"Let's walk to the park and back. Maybe I'll be cool enough to go back home."

Johnny nodded and we began to walk at a comfortable speed towards the park. I noticed a blue mustang creeping in the darkness not but 5 yards from us on the side walk.

"Hey look what I found Pony. Got a light?"

I jumped up on the jungle set, "Yeah, here you go Johnny."

Johnny didn't even get to light his weed before the soc stopped their car and got out. Well, stumbled out would be more appropriate in their drunken state.

"What are they doing here?" Johnny whispered, I could tell he was scared real bad.

"Stay cool." I said back.

"H-Hey you're out of your territory. You better watch it."

I smiled at Johnny, he had at least tried.

The one I know as Bob rolled his eyes, "No you better watch it pal."

We starred at each other for awhile before Bob spoke up again.

"You know what a greaser is?" he didn't wait for us to answer.

"White trash with long hair."

I looked at Johnny, and keeping our eyes on all the soc I jumped of the jungle set.

I looked hard at Bob, their leader so to speak.

"Know what a Soc is?" I asked

Bob looked at me and said, "What?"

I grinned, "White trash with mustangs and madras." I said before I spit in his face.

"Get em!" he yelled.

I looked at Johnny and we both took off running. I had just turn around to fountain, and my foot slipped a little. Usually I would have been fine, but I was still distracted with what had happen earlier that the soc were on me within seconds. I was trampled to the sidewalk and Johnny to the grass.

"Get AWAY!"

I yelled, but they simply punched my head, which hurt a lot. I turned my head to see Johnny on the ground. He stayed their, and one soc kicked him in the ribs, I cringed.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and that's when my mind finally turned on. I began to struggle with all my strength. I tried to punch and I got a few good ones in but they still carried me over to the fountain. However I didn't become afraid until my body was thrown underwater. As soon as the ice water hit my skin adrenaline kicked in. I struggled harder than before. I broke the surface with a gasp.

"JOHNNY!" I yelled, but I was pushed back underwater again before I could say anything more. When I broke the surface again I yelled, "HELP!"

This time though Bob grabbed his can of beer and poured it in my mouth. I gagged because I had been trying to catch my breathe and had inhaled the beer. It burned traveling down my throat, but I was thrown under the water again. This time I hadn't gotten to take a breath. Water filled my lungs and I tried not to breathe but I could feel myself losing the battle. My struggles became less and my vision began to dim.

88888

Me and Darry had been looking for Pony for awhile now. I knew from the look on his face he was shocked and scared. I was mad at Darry for hitting him, but I knew he didn't mean it. I looked at Darry as we ran and clearly saw the guilt on his face.

"PONY!" I yelled again into the night. It had been another hour. We had checked the lot and hadn't seen him or Johnny. It gave me some comfort that Johnny was with him, but it was late and Soc were always looking for trouble.

Darry slowed down, so I did too. We were walking at a quick pace now instead of running.

"Why not check the park?" I suggested.

Darry nodded, "yeah. Okay"

So we began to walk to the park. We were getting close to the park and I could hear distant voices. I stopped walking, Darry did the same.

"You hear something?" I asked Darry, he shook his head. He stayed silent and listened, and so did I.

I could hear laughing, "Someone give me a juice for this greaser huh?" I heard someone say. I saw Darry tense up, and we began to walk in silence towards to voices.

"JOHNNY…HELP!" Both me and Darry froze. We knew that voice anywhere. It sounded frightened and desperate. I took one look at Darry and we were both running full speed towards to park. I ran around a jungle set and saw about 3 guys in a fountain struggling with something, or someone. Fear gripped me when I saw Johnny on the ground unconscious. That person in the fountain was Ponyboy!

I jumped on the closest soc. "Get off my brother you son of a bitch!"

I punched him hard in the head and he went down like a ton of bricks. I've never been so mad in my life. I saw Darry, just as mad grab two soc by the back of the shirts and yank them away from the still body. Panic gripping me I jumped in the fountain. I grabbed the still body and yanked him up and out of the water. Everything in my body prayed for it not to be Pony, just some random kid, but it wasn't.

I lifted Ponyboy up and carefully and quickly took him out of the water. I laid him on the grass and looked him over. He was white as a ghost, his lips blue and his hair stuck to his face.

My heart stopped in my chest when I notice one important factor missing.

My head swung up towards Darry.

"HE"S NOT BREATHING!" I screeched. I was in hysterics now. My hands shook and I didn't know what to do.

Gentle hands pushed me away, and I reluctantly moved out of the way. Darry put his head near Pony's mouth; "Shit!" was all he said. He placed his hands in a fist over Pony's chest and pushed down three times before tilting Pony's head back and pinching his nose. He gave Pony two short even breathes before doing compressions again. He stayed in pattern for awhile and I felt that familiar fear grip my heart.

"Come on Pony." I cried. Darry looked at me.

"Go get help!" he yelled and even in my dazed state I could tell he was scared. Darry never got scared but here he was, our baby brother not breathing, his life in the balance.

I took off at top speed towards the closet house, which happened to be Two-Bit's house. I pounded on the door. I heard Two-Bit swear and yell, "Coming." But I still pounded.

As soon as he opened the door I slid past him and down the hall towards his phone. Two-Bit stayed at the door, not moving just looking outside then at me then back outside with a confused beyond help look. I turned my back and told everything to the operator. I told her we were gonna rush him to the hospital cuz we all know it would take to long for an ambulance to show up. She said a crew would be ready at the hospital. I thanked her and hung up.

I grabbed Two-Bit's arm and dragged him out the front door. He stumbled with me but still kept up. I looked around for his car.

"Where is you car Two-Bit?" I shrieked. I knew tears were coming down my face again.

"Round back…" I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"You're not driving till you tell me what the hell is going on." He said

"We don't have time!" I yelled and jerked free of his grasp. He followed me and jumped in the driver's seat before me.

"Make time." He said.

I jumped in the passenger seat. "Drive to the park. Pony was attack by soc…they…they were drown... drowning him. He wasn't breathing Two-Bit." I said and my voice cracked. I saw Two-Bit's eye widen and soon his car was speeding into the park, his headlight shown and I saw Darry still performing CPR, but I noticed Johnny sitting up with a shocked, petrified expression.

"Come on Darry." I yelled from the car, I opened the back door and Darry easily lifted Pony off the ground and placed him into the car's back seat. Sliding in next to him to continue CPR. Johnny rushed forward too, and we all piled into Two-Bit piece of junk and rove towards the hospital. It took 5 minutes for a 15 minute drive but as soon as we entered the hospital's parking lot I jumped out and grabbed Pony from Darry. With strength I didn't know I had I picked Pony up and ran inside with him.

"HELP!" I yelled and a doctor I suppose that was waiting for us rushed over. She rolled a gurney and I gently place Pony down. He pushed him down a hall yelling medical terms I had no clue of the meaning. I watched from a window as they hook him up to a heart monitor and the line stayed flat, and a loud wailing filled the air.

Sorry for the cliffy but if I get at least 7 reviews I'll update within 2 days, I hope you like and I hope that if Logan Park does do this plot she/he does a fabulous job! 


	2. Cause and effect

Oh my gosh, 15 reviews

Oh my gosh, 15 reviews! You guys are fabulous, and I feel absolutely horrible I did not keep my promise. I have exams all next week and I've been studying like crazy. I hope you understand.

888

**Cause and Effect**

I stayed glued to the window as I watched the scene unfold before me. I watched, memorized as paddles were pressed onto Pony's chest and his body arch upwards. I felt myself flinch as I watched my baby brother's body jump up. I could feel the hot tears running down my face.

"Come on Pony, don't do this." I whispered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and finally broke my eyes from the view before me. I turned to see a guilty, concerned and scared Darry. He had tears silently running down his face. I threw my hands around his shoulders and began to sob. I didn't care who saw me.

"We got a pulse! Heart Rates low but rising."

I dropped my hands and spun back around. The room was still a flurry of action and machines were being brought in. a nurse asked us to wait in the waiting room.

"Come on Soda." Darry said gently, but he had to guide me away from the window, away from Pony. We found Two-Bit pacing the floor and he looked up when we walked in. I walked by him and just sat down. I put my hands in my head and cried. I didn't know what to feel anymore.

"No…" I heard Two-Bit say. I looked up and saw tears glistening in his eyes.

Darry put his hand on Two-Bit's shoulder. "We hear someone say he had a pulse. That's all we know…"

Two-Bit shook his head, "where's Johnny?"

"Right here." I looked to my side and noticed Johnny for the first time. He sat there his eyes straight forward.

"You okay?" I asked.

He laughed a hollow laugh, "I'm not the one in the hospital Soda."

I nodded and ran a hand down my face.

"I'll go call Steve and Dally. Let know what happened. I'm thinking there'll be a rumble real soon."

"Damn straight Two-Bit. Hell, I'll call one myself if I have to. They'll pay for what they did." I was angry beyond belief now; I couldn't believe how angry I was.

Two-Bit nodded before walking away and after a little more waiting I felt myself growing tired and less angry as I concentrated on Pony.

About an hour later Steve and Dally burst through the doors. Steve looking somewhat concern, and Dally was angry but I think I saw a hint of fear behind his eyes.

They walked over, "how's the kid?" Dally asked.

"I don't know." Was all I said and the silent wait continued. Dally gave us details about his planning of a rumble and Steve added a few details. We just nodded and looked at the doors to the ER.

It was another 3 and ½ hours before a doctor walked in calling our names. Me and Darry jumped up and ran to the doctor and the gang followed.

"Mr. Curtis?" he asked behind his glasses.

"Darrel Curtis, I'm Ponyboy's oldest brother. This is Sodapop his other brother. These are our cousins. Is pony okay doc?"

The doctor looked around, "let's go to a conference room and I'll discuss everything with you and your family."

I numbly nodded and we all followed the doctor down a white hallway. He stopped at one door and let us inside. Me and Darry took the chairs and the guys took the couch.

"Now, let me introduce myself, I'm Doctor Wilkinson. I saw Pony when he first arrived. Now not to scare you but Ponyboy did suffer from cardiac arrest. We were able to revive him but he was unable to breathe properly himself. We had to but him on a ventilator for the time being. However right now I'm more worried about his brain. He was lucky that he had been in cold water when this happened."

My eyes widen and I shook my head, "LUCKY! You think because he was drowned in freaking cold water was LUCKY?"

The doctor shook his head, "I know it was not lucky in your eyes but when a person goes without air, it affects the brain drastically. Cold water protects the brain from harm for about 5 minutes without air. However I believe that Pony was underwater for more than that. I'm estimating about 7 to 8 minutes."

"Jesus." I said, the reality of Pony's situation coming into full focus. I saw Darry's jaw clench and everyone else straighten up.

"Now for every minute after 5 minutes the brain begins to shut down. That is why CPR was not working on young Ponyboy. He needed medical help and thank god you got him here when you did. I honestly don't think we would have resuscitated him."

I felt tears making there way down my cheek in rivers.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

Doctor Wilkinson shook his head, "this is my other worry. It seems Pony has slipped into a coma. It seems to be a mild coma, but there is always a chance…a chance he won't wake up."

I lost it, "You the doctor, you're supposed to fix my brother, make him better. How…how can you say he might not wake up?!"

I felt Darry grab me in his arms and I turned around and sobbed into his chest. He held me tight and I was glad he did, I don't think my legs would support me right now.

"Can we see him?" I heard Darry ask. I finally pulled away and looked at the doctor.

"Yes, he's been moved to a room in Pediatric ICU. Usually I would only allow immediate family in, but I can tell that even if I tell you this everyone will be visiting."

"Damn straight." I heard Dally whisper. I was a little shocked by Dally's reaction but I shook it off. We all stood and I saw Darry hold Johnny's shoulder when we walked. I didn't care much though; I just wanted to see Pony.

We stopped in front of a door. The doctor turned the knob but he turned to us before he let us in.

"I must warn you. There are a lot of machines within Pony's room. Don't be afraid they are all there to aid him in his recovery."

We nodded and he opened the door. We all filed in and the sight before me took my breathe away. Pony lay prone on a white bed. His skin color as white as the sheets. What hit me most was the tube protruding out of his throat. With a choked sob I walked over to his bed.

"Talk to him, it's been proven that coma patient can hear even in there state. Hearing is always the last sense to go." The doctor said before he left.

"Hey Pony, gave us quite a scare there, huh?" I said behind a fist that clogged my throat. I sat there the rest of the night holding Pony hand as the gang stayed silent and watching.

888-3 days later-Sunday

I was still sitting in the same chair as always when Dally walked in. I was the only person with Pony right now cause Darry was working. I was grateful my boss let me use vacation time and sick time so I could stay with Pony.

Dally sat in the opposite chair across from me.

"How's the kid?" he asked.

I sighed and rubbed a weary hand down my face. "No change."

Dally nodded, "the rumble's tonight. Me and Steve got it all set up. The soc are gonna pay for what they did."

I nodded, "that for damn sure Dally, that's for damn sure."

After a while of silence I heard Dally shift, "how you holdin up?"

I laughed, "I'd be better if Pony was awake."

He laughed too, "I think we all would, Soda."

I looked at him, "how you mean?"

He shrugged, "I don't know guess the kid grew on me. Wouldn't be the same without him, hell even Steve agrees with me."

I smiled, "Dally, are you getting soft in your old age?"

"Watch it Soda, I ain't afraid to soc you a good one." He said, but he wore a playful grin on his face.

I grinned back, but it didn't reach my eyes. I wished Pony would wake up.

888-Sunday night

I was so pumped for the rumble. I stood out front and looked for the kid I saw on top of Pony. I spotted him and glared at him. I think he noticed because he stepped forward. I did too, taking Darry's usual place.

"You gonna take me on?" he asked

"I'm gonna kick your ass for what you did to Pony." I seethed.

We starred at each other for what seem forever. I saw him bring his fist back but I was too quick for him. I gave him a punch of my own. I could feel the bones in his nose give way. I didn't stop though. The rumble was on.

Every one else joined in. There were people every where. But the soc finally gave up. Bob was running away and I kicked him one last time in the ribs before he could get up and away. I felt satisfied a little bit when his ribs let off a resounding crack.

But it wasn't good enough; Pony was still in the hospital, clinging to life.

888-2 weeks later

It's been 19 days. 19 days and Pony still hasn't woken up. I don't know what to think anymore. I had to go back to work and all I think about is Pony.

_Dally POV_

I walked through the hospital doors and took the elevator to Pony's room. I won't admit it to anyone but the kid has gotten under my skin. He and Johnny are the only 2 people I can truly talk to and trust I guess. The gang is great but, I don't know there's something about Johnny and Pony.

I shook my head and walked into Pony room. No one was there cause everyone was working. I couldn't find Johnny so decided to come myself.

I sat down, "hey kid." I said. I didn't know what to say, Pony didn't look like himself. He was never this still.

"So um, you gonna wake up anytime soon? Your brothers are going crazy. Darry had to wrestle Soda to bed last night."

I sat there, unknowingly I grabbed Pony's arm. "Look, you better come back soon. It ain't the same without ya. Johnny is real upset, he misses ya man…we all do. Even Steve…even me." I said.

I laughed, "You tell anyone I'm getting soft you'll be dead Pony, I got a rep to protect."

I sat there a little while longer. I was about to leave when I heard a gagging sound. I looked around and my eyes rested on Pony. His eyes were wide open, and there was pure fear in them. I punched the nurse call button.

"Calm down kid, you'll be okay."

He looked at me with confusion and fear in his eyes but he didn't calm down. But I didn't get to look at him much longer because doctors and nurse came filing in. I was pushed out of the room. I ran a hand through my hair and ran to the pay phone. I dialed the DX's number.

"DX, Steve here."

"Hey Steve, its Dally."

"Oh hey Dally, what you want?"

"Pony woke up, get down here fast." Was all I said and I hung up. I then waited for them to come; I knew they would all be here soon. Now we just needed the doctors to leave Pony's room.

I hope it was good. 


	3. Who Are You?

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I don't know if I replied to everyone that review, so if I did not I send my biggest thanks! My exams are finally over!! Summer is here, so I'll update more, around my work schedule of course, but I will update more. And courtesy of a nice criticism review, I'll be slowing down the story a tad.

888

**Who are you?**

I felt like I was floating on a cloud. My head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton candy. I can hear someone talking to me. I only hear bits and pieces of what he's saying. His voice sounds so familiar, but I can't place who it is.

Look … come back soon… ain't … without ya. Johnny …upset, he misses …we all do. Even Steve…even me."

My curiosity is making me fight the heavy fog on my brain. I push to the surface. My eye lids feel like 1 ton weights but I push them open. But I try to breathe and can't. Someone's choking me is all I can think. I begin to gag uncontrollably.

I hear that voice tell me to calm down, then I don't hear him anymore, I don't see the blonde headed boy anymore, just people in white coats. I look up helpless at one of the people is standing. He nods.

"When I say 3 I want you to cough."

I nod through tears in my eyes. I need air.

"One…Two…three." I cough and I feel the sweet sensation of air in my lungs. I breathe deeply and star at the ceiling.

"Pony?" that voice says. I turn my head to see the blonde headed boy again, leaning on the door frame. A grin on his face. I almost think I see concern behind those cold blue eyes, but I can't tell. What's more frustrating is that I can't remember who this boy is, or how I know him.

The boy walks in and sits down before looking at the person in the white coat, Dr. Wilkinson.

"I want to thoroughly exam Ponyboy, but I will allow his family to visit before I do so.

The boy nods. And turns back to me.

"How ya feeling kid?" he says.

I look behind me to see if he's talking to me, I look back and he's giving me a weird look.

"You okay Pony?" why does everyone keep saying that?

I clear my throat. "W...Who ar...Are you?"

I wince at my throat that is very soar and raspy.

The boy is looking at me, not sure what to say.

"You don't know who I am Pony?" he asks.

I shake my head no, "w...why do…you…ke...ep...say...ing…Pony?"

I don't know how much more confusing this boy can show on his face but he is defiantly confused right now, hell so am I.

He shakes his head, "um…it's your name…Ponyboy Michael Curtis."

I make a disgusted face, "w…who…wou…uld nam...e...me…that?"

The boy stands, "hey, look I'll be right back."

I watch him leave; I really wish I knew what was going on.

888-Dally's POV

I walk out of Pony's room, confused and perplexed. I look around for his doctor and spot him at his office. I walk up and tap on his desk. He looks up and jumps.

"AH, Dally, what can I do for you? Is Pony all right?"

I scratch my head, "I don't know. He umm…does remember anything, not even his name. I… I had to tell him. Then he acted as if his name was…it was like he was disgusted with it. Pony was always proud of his name."

The doctor stands up, "I think I'll just do the exam now, wait outside for his family, and I'll consult you all after my exam.

I nod and walk behind him to Pony's room. He goes inside and closes the door and I'm left to think about what's happened in such a short time. Pony can't remember his name, or me and he looks like hell. What a fantastic family reunion.

It was about 10 minutes later that I saw Sodapop running down the hall, a smile full of nerves, concern and love. I stand up, fully awaiting to have to force him to stay out of Pony's room. I look behind him and see the rest of the gang with similar concerned looks rushing after Soda, but at a much more respectable pace.

Soda skids to a stop in front of me.

"IS it true…did Pony wake up?" his voice is quivering, so not like a greaser at all, but its Soda so I don't care.

I nod, "but Soda…" I start but when he looks at me with those eyes and I see he's sensing something's wrong I clear my throat. "Doc's with him now. You have to wait."

Soda looks at me, and I can tell he is not fully convinced but he nods and sits down. His leg is bouncing up and down in nervous beat.

"Nock it off Soda, your making me nervous." Says Darry, and I'm glad he speaks up because I didn't want to say anything.

Johnny sits down next to me and I turn to grin at him. I see him smile under his bangs and I smile back. I hate to say it but I got a soft spot for Johnny. I watch out for him, like a kid brother...I guess I do the same for Pony lately too.

"He really okay Dal?" Johnny whispers, so the gang couldn't hear.

I think about lying but decide not to, "I don't know. The kids pretty out of it. He didn't know me…hell he didn't know his name." I whisper back, which was harder for me because I like to be loud.

I see Johnny get sadder but he nods, "that's why the doc's here right?"

I nod and we stay silent as do the rest of the gang. The only sound is of hospital staff and equipment.

It takes another 25 minutes before the doctor comes out, a grim expression on his face. We all stand.

888-_before, in Pony's room with doctor_

Dr. Wilkinson comes into my room again, I only remember him because of his nametag, and that only adds to my frustration. I watch as he grabs a chair and places it near my bed.

He smiles before he talks, "Hello, I'm just going to ask some questions. Think you could answer them for me?"

I nod.

"What is your name?"

"Th...that…"

"Hold on, here, drink this." I do take the drink and it feels so wonderful on my parched throat. When I'm done I hand the cup back to him,

"That boy…he said it was…Ponyboy…uh...Michael….um…Curtis?"

He nods, "yes that is your name. When where you born?"

I think real hard but can't think of it, "I don't know."

He nods and writes something down on his pad.

"Do you know where you are?"

"A hospital."

He laughs, "Well, yes. I meant what state and city."

"Umm…um…" I shrug, feeling more depressed than before.

"Okay, one last question. Do you remember what happen to you to put you in the hospital?"

I think but the only thing I can really remember is water, lots of water. "Water."

The doctor nods, "yes. Ponyboy you were drowned by boys about your age. You were in critical condition for a while. Gave your brothers quite a scare."

"I have brothers?"

He nods, "yes, you have two. Now I'm going to go get your family and let them in here. Don't be frightened, I'll let them know that you are unaware of what's happened. They will help you."

I nod, getting scared even with his kind words. I watch him leave and sink into my pillow. Why can't I remember anything?

_888-in the hall_

I stand up fast. My leg is cramped from bouncing it so long but I don't care. All I can think about is my little brother. When the doctor comes out I know it's not good news by his expression.

"What's wrong with Pony?" I hear Darry ask but I only look at the doctor.

He sighs, "Amnesia."

That one word makes me blink. "Amnesia...what the hell is that? I ask, even though I fully know what it means.

"I believe he's suffering from long term amnesia. He doesn't remember anything before the incident. I believe it is because of the lack of oxygen to his brain; however I do think it'll be temporary. However, I must warn you that it could very well be a permanent ordeal for Ponyboy."

I nod and a single tear falls down my face. "What do we do?" I ask.

"Talk to him, tell him stuff about himself, you his home. When he's well enough which should be in two or three days, I would bring him home. Let him rest for about a week or two, then slowly begin resuming a regular schedule. It may spark some memories if he's in a regular routine and his home."

I nod, "can we see him now?"

The doctor looks at me, "only you and your older brother for now. I don't want him to be frightened. Only two people at a time after that, until he feels comfortable."

I nod and shake his hand. Darry does the same. We both walk to the door and I slowly open it. Darry follows me inside and closes the door softly. Pony is on the bed, his eyes closed, but he opens them when we come in.

I smile, I go to hug him but Darry puts a hand on my shoulder and I remember what the doctor said. He looks at us, his eyes lost and confused.

"Hi Pony, I'm Sodapop…you older brother."

Pony looks at me, then laughs, "god what is wrong with the people who name us? I mean PONYBOY…SODAPOP. Give me a break." He says.

I slowly frown; pony has never been ashamed of his name, not once.

"Pony…you love your name…remember?"

He looks at me, directly in the eye, "No…I don't remember either of you…I don't know me!"


End file.
